Level 578
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 65 | previous = 577 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 579 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 578 is the third level of Gummy Gardens and the 251st jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 2 single and 13 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The jellies are hard to reach. The ones in the bottom row will be quickly covered in chocolate. The ones in the second row from the bottom are protected by three layered icings. The two on the sides are at the bottom of two small columns. *The awkward shape of the board makes it difficult to create special candies, the presence of six colours makes it even harder. *The candy bombs dropping from the center dispenser distract you from the job of clearing jellies. *This level is still hard even with boosters. There's a very high chance that the booster could be in the row where the chocolate generator covers, making everything except the color bomb completely useless (this point is only applicable on Facebook. On mobile versions, you can exit the level without making a move, and you will still have the booster. Also you won't lose a life). *The jellies are worth 28,000 points. Hence, an additional 22,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Create special candies and try to position them in a useful location. *Do not waste too much time on the candy bombs. Break the icing and clear the jelly with special candies. When the bombs are about to explode, then try to clear them out the way. Do not wait for too many moves or they will explode. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, it is less critical due to the need the relatively isolated jellies and the candy bombs. *The jellies are worth 28,000 points. Hence, additional 122,000 points for two stars additional 172,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The jellies are isolated at the bottom of the board, making it even harder to sustain huge point cascades. *The three layer icings cause moves to be spent to clear them. The chocolate spawner increases the difficulty of clearing jellies and creation of special candies by decreasing available board space or by covering the jellies with chocolate. *The liquorice swirls being dispensed increase the difficulty of creating special candies by decreasing available board space. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. Moreover, the spaces outside the conveyor are restricted and make it hard to create special candies. *The candy bomb dispensers endlessly dispense candy bombs, making it easier to earn more points. Strategy *Clear many candy bombs by making matches at the areas around the conveyor belt to force the candy bomb dispenser to dispense candy bombs. Alternatively, create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. The latter method is difficult due to the board having six candy colours. Trivia *There used to be a jelly underneath the chocolate spawner, making it impossible to clear without a jelly fish booster. It happened again on Level 380 in Dreamworld. Notes # (2 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (13 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 28,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 578 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Gummy Gardens levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Hard levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars